Fading into Shadows
by Kuramasgal
Summary: When Naruto failed to retrieve Sasuke, a sense of despair and doubt begins to enter his mind. He begins to question his self worth and begins to believe his life is better off ending.
1. Chapter 1

"_People don't change that much…"_

"_Yes, they do. They grow up and they accept responsibilities, and they realize that 'die young stay pretty' isn't exactly all it's cracked up to be."_

_Drue and Jen, Dawson's Creek_

Life is hard, I understand that. I know there are things out there those causes you pain, and there are things that are also out there to help you feel better. But those things are too few and far between. I walk around, with a fake grin plastered to my face…I think I'm starting to get a cramp from smiling so much. I'm not happy, I only smile because that's what is expected of me. No one understands the pain my heart feels.

I've felt pain before, but never like this. At first I thought it was the ghost pains of Sasuke's fist going through my chest, Tsunade-baa-chan told me that was to be expected, but I know its not. Its not physical pain I feel, it's…nothing. I feel nothing. A empty void is whirling around where I know my heart should be. My heart still beats, but every pump I feel sends pain coursing through my being. Sakura was mad that I failed to bring Sasuke back, she didn't yell at me, but I read it in her eyes, same thing with Kakashi-sensei, his eye told me of his disappointment in me.

I've always been good at that. Reading people, it just comes naturally. If I read what's in their face or eyes, I can always stay a step ahead so no one will realize what darkness is hidden within my own soul.

I walk towards the mountain, with the Hokage's faces carved on them. My dream was to one day be up there with them. To be respected for who I am, not who I'm expected to be. I know now that that dream will never come true. If I cannot save one shinobi, how can I protect an entire village? I still remember his eyes as he shoved his fist into me. They were so cold, like ice. He absolutely wanted to kill me. I don't understand. He was my best friend, my true friend. I understood him, even though I don't think he understood me. We both suffer, we're both orphans, and we both strive to be stronger, but that's where our similarities end. Unlike me, he doesn't wear a mask, he doesn't have to.

My hand clasps a handful of my orange jacket over my heart. I hate orange, but it's the only thing I can afford, the villagers raise the prices ridiculously high when I wish to buy stuff. Ichikaru Ramen is the only person who actually sells me edible food for a decent price. I don't even know why I bother. I love this village but at the same time I desperately hate it. I begin to walk home, my hands shoved in my pockets. Villagers glare and whisper heatedly as I walk by, but I ignore them, and plaster a smile towards their general direction. I can see the school house, my personal hell for a few years. Not only did the adults torment me on the streets and vandalize my apartment, they had taught their children to either attack or ignore me. Even the teachers hated my guts, and the kicker was I didn't even know why they all hated me all those years. Then Iruka-sensei came, he was decent to me. I wonder…if the relation we had…was like that of siblings? Maybe even that of father and son… I don't know, and I think I never will know. I feel partially guilty knowing that a part of me, the Kyuubi, destroyed his family in a single night. Sometimes I just don't understand how he can look at me and show me such kindness.

I reach the training grounds, its sunset now. I look at the sky, and I can't help but admire the painted sky. Faded pink and purple were streaked past and through the warm gold dancing in the clouds and the sun quickly faded. I walk up to the posts that not to long ago I was tied to. I see a faded picture of Sakura and Sasuke sitting on either side of me, and a ghost of a grin graced my now solemn face. I know my eyes are no longer glittering with the mirth that I repeatedly place there. I sigh and kick the ground, sending dirt flying.

"Damnit." I mumble softly. The pain wrenches at my chest slightly. I blinked slowly, breathing deeply. I turned away and began to walk. Where to, I don't know. I just needed to go anywhere, anywhere but home. People weren't as forgiving as baa-chan when I failed to bring Sasuke back. They began tormenting me even more.

Just last night I came home only to see red graffiti screaming obscenities at me from my walls. Everything breakable was broken and I began to pick things up and I stepped on something. Hearing the crack I moved my foot and I saw a picture of Team 7. Or what was Team 7. I couldn't handle it and I left everything where it was. I still haven't been back yet.

I come upon the stone with the names of Shinobi who were killed in combat were carved. I look and I see hundreds of names carved on it. Once upon a time I declared that my name would be on that stone. And even now I still wish it were. It should have been carved on there, the day I failed to bring back Sasuke. I should have died, I do not know why Kakashi even bothered trying to save me. I know he didn't do it because he cared; he only did it because he had to, and it was his 'duty'. I narrow my eyes and scowl at the stone ledge, tensing as I sense energy coming up behind me.

Swiftly I grab my kunai and whirl around to face the one sneaking up on me. I don't even know why I did that, I'm just so tired. Tired of everything. I lower my weapon when I meet the eye of my silver-haired sensei.

"It's a bit late for you to be out, isn't it Naruto." He asks casually.

"…" I don't answer, I try to force out a smile, but I just can't muster up the energy, I'm just too tired. I still try to answer though.

"Aren't you up past your bedtime as well?" I retort flashing a big grin, squinting my eyes shut, so he can't see the false feelings underneath. He didn't answer, instead flipping open his orange book. I fight back a sigh. I remember when he came to me not to long ago. He was apologizing, I still don't understand why, though. I must be a bigger dobe then everyone thought. He was right to train Sasuke over me, I mean c'mon! I couldn't even keep my promise to Sakura, I can't even defend myself properly. Why should I be trained, when there are more qualified shinobi to be trained? I mean it! I don't even deserve to be a shinobi. All I do is bring pain and suffering wherever I go. I can't take it.

Kakashi glanced at me while I'm thinking and I quickly send him a grin, while still drowning inside. I finally know what I must do.

"I'm sorry sensei." I finally whisper. He looks up sharply.

"What for?" He asked calmly. I just flash a foxy grin and look back at the stone wall.

"For being a failure." I said simply. I turn back and look at him, my grin gone, and my eyes serious. "For not bringing Sasuke back. Please forgive me, I couldn't keep my promise." I see it, that look in his eye that makes my chest twinge again. The look Iruka often gives me, the look that tells me what binds him to me. Pity. I hate pity.

"Do not look at me like that, sensei." I stated before I could stop myself. Mentally I'm cursing as he looks at me curiously.

"Like what?" His eye is once again on his book, but I can tell he's listening intently.

"It's nothing, just my nerves I guess. I haven't been sleeping well lately…" I trail off, it's the truth, partially. Between the nightmares and tormentors I barely got two hours of sleep this week. Maybe that's why I feel so tired, so…empty. I look at him and smile.

"But don't worry! I'll bounce right back! Believe it!" I see his stance relax as I react the way he wants me to. The way I've been acting. I flash another smile and wave at him. "Sayanora sensei! I'm going to go home now!" He just nods as I walk away.

I make it to my apartment and I can see the door is partially open, again. I sigh as I open it and see the latest addition to the graffiti. Sighing, I just walk over to my room and once again step on the picture frame. My chest gives a painful tug as I bend down and pick up the picture. Suddenly I feel something slice my fingers and I drop the picture. I gaze in awe at the crimson liquid beading down my fingers. In disappointment I watch the wound heal. I felt something with that wound. I don't know how to describe it. It wasn't pain, but when the wound bled, I felt…relief. All the tightness in my chest… was gone.

Shaking my head, I bent back down and picked up the picture. Team Seven glared painfully back at me. My chest tightens slightly. I curl my knees under my chin as I sit on my bed, which, thankfully, was trash free, and wasn't completely destroyed. I gaze sadly at the picture. Sakura is smiling, while I'm seen grinning like an idiot like usual. Sasuke stood off to the side looking mopey as usual, and sensei stood behind us, his eye squinted shut in what I can only assume was a grin.

I can't help but wonder, if I had never joined Team 7 if things could've ended up differently. If someone stronger was there in my place, someone who could've brought Sasuke back, someone to be able to make Sakura smile, someone who wouldn't be a disappointment. I hug my legs tighter and place the picture down beside me. The tightening in my chest is so painful, it hurts! I can't stand it, it hurts so much. I can't remember a time I've ever felt this much pain. I feel moistness on my cheeks, and I lift my hand up to touch it. I look at my fingers, feeling nothing. Tears. What right do I have to cry? I deserve to suffer! I don't deserve to be here. The thought hits me so suddenly that I cringe back into my pitiful ball. Tears are still falling from my eyes, why won't they stop? Why won't this pain stop? Why, why, WHY?!

I deserve every ounce of pain I feel. I deserve this much suffering! I don't deserve to be here. The thought crosses my mind, and I feel a throb in my chest, as if in agreement. Yes, I don't belong here. If I were gone, things would be so much better. Kakashi and Iruka don't have to worry about watchin' out for me. I won't be a bother to Sakura, or a hindrance to the rest of the shinobi around. The village will be glad to be rid of the Kyuubi and its vessel. My hand clenches around the kunai in my pocket. In fact my death will benefit the village. I pull the kunai out and look at it. Blank eyes gaze emptily at me in the reflection of the blade. I hold out my wrist and place the kunai at the longest vein. I begin to slice and I wince in pain.

NO! I deserve this pain! I deserve to suffer! I DESERVE TO DIE!!! I MUST DIE!!! I slice even deeper into my wrist before Kyuubi has a chance to heal the deadly wound. Blood gushes around the kunai and drips to the floor. Tears are falling down my cheeks. Why do I cry? When I am the cause for most of the sorrows in the village, why do I feel sadness? Why do I feel a slight regret at what I am doing? I'm nothing but a failure! No one fails to forget it, nor do they let me forget it. I deserve this pain.

I dig deeper into my wrist, until I feel the bone. Tears fall unchecked. I lift the kunai, its slick with blood, blood that's running in torrents down my hand and onto the floor. I place the kunai into my bloody hand and hold it over my other wrist, and repeat the process. I don't hesitate this time. My body is slowing down, but the pain….the pain in my chest won't leave. Why won't it leave me be?! It hurts so much! It's all my fault Sasuke left the village, and I know it. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Everything is beginning to dull and I feel the sticky liquid from my veins gathering in a pool around me.

Distantly I hear someone banging on my door while shouting my name. I'm just so sleepy…I'm tired of all the pain, the suffering, I'm tired with being constantly betrayed and left behind. I'm tired of always letting people down. I'm just plain tired. Weakly my body falls to the side, the kunai clattering across the floor. The banging is getting louder. Is it from the door? Or is it my heartbeat? I don't know. The voice is frantic now, but I can barely keep my eyes open. I feel a wetness leaking down my face as I think of Rookie 9, Iruka, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade and even Sasuke. I gaze at the picture of Team 7, lying next to me, yet to be touched by my tainted blood. Why do I feel such sorrow at the thought of dying? My vision is beginning to fade.

"Naruto? NARUTO!" The banging continues until the door busts open and I hear a gasp. I vaguely see two figures and one rushes over to me, trying to staunch the blood. Why are they even bothering? Can't they see this is for the better of the village? This is what I must do?

"Naruto! Don't you dare go to sleep, don't you dare leave!" I hear a frantic voice. I can make out brown eyes, eyes that I somehow knew were usually filled with warmth, that were now filled with frantic fear and unshed tears. "Naruto!" His voice shouts at me, and my eyes land on the other figure, that I recognize to be a man. He's the one trying to stop the blood flow. I weakly narrow my already squinted eyes.

"What are….you doing? …Stop." I weakly state hoarsely. The figure just applies more pressure, while the crying man forces me to look at him.

"Naruto why?" He demands stroking my cheek. I don't understand, why is he doing that?

"I…deserve it…I am…nothing but a…demon." I weakly reply, feeling that the man at least deserves an answer. My vision fades out completely for a minute and my breathing slows, causing the two men to momentarily panic.

"Naruto!" Shouts the brown-eyed man, Iruka, I vaguely realized. Huh, why is he here? The other man is still applying pressure and he's talking to Iruka, then he begins talking to me.

"Naruto, you have to stay awake, you have to fight." He states calmly, but I can clearly hear the stress and panic lacing his words. My eyes are drooping and I realize tears were falling down my cheeks the whole time. A hand stroked the tears and I give a weak smile, a real smile.

"Don't worry about me sensei, this is what the village wants. This is what everyone…deserves." The words took a lot of energy. My smile slips and my vision fades and I feel the lead weights in my eyelids, drag my eyes shut, but not before me seeing Iruka's panicked face.

"NARUTO!" My eyes shut, and I feel my breathing slow down, then nothing.

So what did you guys think? Think I should make this into a story? Or just leave it as is? All up to you who review hope you enjoyed! Have a happy holidays


	2. Chapter 2

_Those who do not know how to weep with their whole heart don't know how to laugh either._

_ Golda Meir_

_Naruto!_ _No, no no! This can't be happening!_ I gasp as Iruka and I burst through the locked door. Laying in a crimson pool is our own blonde dobe. Iruka is frozen next to me, and I only see a flash of my father, laying in a pool of his own crimson blood. I can sense Naruto's life force, but it's faint. I have to staunch the blood…numbly I ran to his side and grab a cloth from the ground and hold it tightly to his bloody wrists, ignoring the warm blood seeping through the knees of my pants. I vaguely notice his dull blue eyes, observing the two of us the whole time, beginning to slowly shut.

"Naruto! Don't you dare go to sleep, don't you dare leave!" Iruka frantically shouted, kneeling by me and staring desperately into Naruto's face, fighting not to cry. He doesn't seem to be showing any signs of recognition. This is bad, this is really bad. Why didn't you ask any of us for help? Why didn't I notice that things had gotten this bad? Naruto isn't responding……. I feel panicky even though I know I'm not outwardly showing it. I'm used to seeing a lot of blood, but this…this shouldn't be happening…my student…a child, does not deserve to feel that he should die.

"Naruto!" I snap out of my reverie as Iruka calls out to him, making him focus. Naruto's dull eyes suddenly snap towards me after taking in Iruka's trembling form. His eyes squint even more in displeasure and tries to remove his arms from my grasp.

"What…are…you doing?...Stop." His voice is so weak. I don't trust my voice so I don't respond, instead firmly holding the cloth to his wrists, ignoring his feeble struggle as it soon stopped. He weakly eyes Iruka and I with vague confusion. As I begin to lift the cloth to see just how bad the wounds were, Iruka gently grabbed Naruto's whispered cheek, trying to keep his focus away from my actions.

"Naruto why?" He whispered. I don't know what I expected. I mainly expected him to remain silent. Mentally I kept wishing this was some horrible joke. I examine the wounds. I cannot stop my eyes from widening. _This is bad…he needs to be taken to the hospital immediately._ His weak voice caught my attention.

"I…deserve this…I am …nothing but…a demon." His eyes flutter and his breathing is ragged. Iruka is positively panicking now. I notice tears are running down Naruto's cheeks. Doesn't he even notice his own tears? Doesn't he acknowledge his own sorrows? Not once has he cried out in pain, not once have I seen him cry when he's down. I should've noticed! No one is that happy when they suffer so much discrimination, no one is!

I watch his eyes gain recognition as he continues to stare at Iruka's tear-stained face. Slowly his eyes begin to flutter again. _No! I cannot allow you to give up. You're so young, you have so much worth living for. You deserve a second chance! I will not give up on you, Naruto!_

"Naruto, you have to stay awake, you have to fight." I'm trying to remain calm. I have to, it is against the rule for a shinobi to show emotion and panicking will definitely not help. Iruka gently runs a hand over Naruto's tear and blood-stained cheeks, and he gave a smile, to the scarred Chuunin. It was weak, but I could see the satisfaction in it, satisfaction of his own oncoming demise. My heart clenched. Did he really think his life was that worthless? That he needed to die?

"Don't worry about me sensei, this is what the village wants. This is what everyone…deserves." I could see the effort being placed into those words, and slowly his eyes begin to droop, and Iruka flat out panicked.

"NARUTO!" He didn't respond, and I didn't expect him too. _The loss of blood has caused him to loose conscienceness, but he still has a pulse...that's good, there's still time. But first, I have to get Iruka to calm down._

"Iruka, calm down." I said as calmly as I could. "We need to take him to the hospital immediately. You should go and alert the Hokage. She needs to know." I state, not leaving any room for arguments as I grab Naruto gently and prepare to run. I don't bother to look back and see if Iruka did as I requested. To be honest I didn't care, Naruto needed help now, and panicking would not help him.

Running through the doors I threw him on a gurney and shout for help. A nurse immediately came, and I recognize her as Tsunade's assistant. Strange …why is she holding a pig? But I don't have time to wonder about it, Naruto needs help immediately. Gasping she immediately snaps into 'nurse mode'.

"What happened to him?" She said, checking his pulse and breathing.

"Attempted suicide." I whisper. She gave a soft clucking of her tongue and checked his pupils.

"Weapon used?" She murmured, unsuccessfully trying to hide a gasp as she peeled away the blood-soaked cloth from his wrists.

"Kunai." I murmur. Tight-lipped she nodded and turned to another nurse.

"Get me blood in here now." She said, then she turned and looked at me as the other woman ran. "You're his sensei, Kakashi right?"

"Yes." I murmured as I didn't remove my gaze from Naruto as he was wheeled away into surgery.

"Don't worry, Tsunade-sama will take care of him." She gave a sad smile as I looked at her. "His wrists will need to be sewed up, but I cannot determine how much blood was lost."

"Hm…" I hummed, pretending to be aloof. Suddenly she lost her calm mask.

"Listen, don't pretend you don't care. Don't pretend you're not worried. I'll be honest, I do not know if he will live. Naruto did a number on his wrists, he cut some major veins and he cut down to the bone, several times on both wrists. He obviously didn't want that _Things'_ help." She hissed out. "That poor boy has been so stressed out, I've watched how he has been treated day in and day out in this village, and I know you have too. Naruto may smile and act like he's fine with it, but he is only human. He is still a child. The emotional damage that these year's of verbal abuse might be irreversible. Who knows what that poor boy is really thinking? There is only so much a shinobi can take, and that boy has been through years of extensive mental abuse. Tsunade can only heal so much. The rest is up to him, and his friends and teachers to help him." Silently I watched her, then I sighed.

"I know Naruto is suffering. I know he has dealt with this since he was very young, and I understand he is a child." I reply. "But there is only so much I can do. Without him asking for help, I could do nothing to stop what was happening, because it was always done away from any _honest_ shinobi's view." She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I know that Hatake-san. But I'm just telling you that when Naruto wakes up he might not be the same Naruto anymore. He'll need to go through therapy." I nodded, I understood what she was implying. "When he wakes we'll call you." When a shinobi becomes suicidal, they get placed into extensive therapy with someone, and are thereafter removed from duty until declared mentally stable by that healer.

"Thank you." I walked away quickly. I didn't know where I was going until once again I was standing in Naruto's apartment. The odds of Naruto being let on duty again were slim to none. Virtually all of the older shinobi just hate him for being the vessel of the Kyuubi. The poor boy… I look around and observed all the extensive damage done to his apartment. How has he managed to keep his smile through all this? How many times has this happened and he didn't report it? Sighing I look at his graffiti covered walls. _Before while all this was happening, you've managed to maintain a smile, and act as though you were not bothered by any of this at all. But now, with Sasuke's deflection, the stress is finally getting to you._

"Oh…Naruto…" I murmur as I look towards the puddle of blood. _All that blood…came from him. Even with the Kyuubi there is a slim chance he will survive. But with Tsunade-sama healing him his chances of survival has increased._ Suddenly I froze seeing a small rectangular paper laying on the floor, snapping out of it, I picked up the picture. The crimson stain just barely touched it when I leant over to pick it up. _But…_

"Would you be happy that we came for you?" Naruto's grinning face stared up at him from the tear-stained photo. Closing my eyes I gingerly finger the photograph. The blood has stained the edges, but that's it. The metallic scent is burning my nose…and I can't stand it. It's just too much like that night…that night I found my father. In his note he explained he couldn't handle the guilt of leaving his comrades…and so he just had to die.

"Was this how you felt Naruto?" I murmur as I look at Team seven staring up at me from the photo. "That you failed to bring back Sasuke, that you failed your village by doing so? That you have failed your team?" Taking a deep breath I fold the picture and gently place it into one of my many pockets. Suddenly I heard soft footsteps entering the complex. They're slow and almost dragging, not even attempting to hide. Turning around I come face to face with the solemn faced Iruka. Frowning, I expected the worst. Iruka wouldn't leave the hospital unless…

"Well?" I asked lightly, knowing worry was showing clearly on my face, but I didn't care.

"He's…awake." Iruka murmured. I quickly make my way towards the door and he grabs my arm. Facing him I make one simple demand.

"Let me go." Iruka looked at me sadly.

"I can't." Okay, maybe that demand wasn't all that simple. But why of all people is Iruka not with him?

"Why?" I ask him. "Why aren't we allowed to see him?"

"He's…quite distraught. He woke up and screamed. He is really convinced that the only thing he can do for this village is die. Tsunade…had to sedate him, it wasn't strong because they feared how it would affect him with the blood loss...but it was enough to help calm him down." Iruka breathed heavily before he released my arm and began to gather all of Naruto's all undamaged items.

"What are you doing?" Stupid question…I knew exactly what he was doing, he knew I knew, but he still answered.

"Packing Naruto's belongings." He stated simply, I observed his sagging shoulders and grief-stricken face.

"He's going to be taken into isolation for therapy for a while Iruka." I state sadly. "His things will be useless." Iruka gave a weak smile.

"I know, but…" Iruka swallowed. "I want him to have a place to go when he comes out." I raise an eyebrow inquiringly at him. I knew very well where this was going.

"Iruka, it will be a while before he is better…you and I both know what he's been through…and now…it appears he's snapped under all the pressure at last."

"Shut up!" Iruka shouted at me. I gazed at the normally calm, brown-eyed Chuunin in surprise. "Naruto is strong, he will become Hokage someday, he won't let this keep him down. I want him to know, that he has a home he can come to, that he doesn't have to be alone. I will take care of him, like I should have done before, like no one else has bothered to do before." Iruka calmed down a little, his shoulders shook as he suppressed his sobs. "He deserves that much at least. He's...he's just a little boy that needs someone...he needed me and I wasn't there." Slowly he dropped to his knees and cried. I watched silently and leaned weaklyagainst the wall opposite of the scarred man.

"I know he does, but whenever you asked he always said he didn't need help, that he was just fine." I told him.

"But it is obvious that he wasn't!" Iruka shouted at me.

"I know, you know, and so did all the older shinobi. Like I told Shizune, there is nothing we could've done, not unless Naruto flat out told us what was going on." I state it all flatly, almost cruelly, but I know Iruka knew just how useless I felt.

"He's not like the others…" I mutter. Iruka gave a small smile.

"Yeah…he'll get better…and he'll survive." I gave a small smile of my own.

"Yeah…" _But just how much more can Naruto take…before he's shattered beyond repair? He's not like a broken toy…you can't just glue him together and say "He's all better!" Naruto is human, and the people of the village keep forgetting that. They don't realize that Naruto is just a little boy, a child who has thoughts and feelings. Naruto,_ I look at the bloodstained floor and clutch the picture in my pocket, _I hope you are as strong as I believe._

In Konoha Hospital

Tsunade watched Naruto cautiously as he blankly looked out the window at the night sky. The sedative had worn off and he was strapped to the bed. His wrists were wrapped in white gauze and an IV dripped blood into his body. She eyed his wrists cautiously. It had taken a good amount of time and chakra to heal the wounds and stop the blood flow. _Thank Kami-sama for Hatake's quick thinking. Had he not tried clotting the wound, Naruto would've bled out long before he was brought here._

"Naruto," She said softly, raising her eyes to his face and watching him for any sort of reaction. His eyes flickered towards her and she took it as a sign to continue. "You're going to be taken to a nearby vicinity when your healed a bit more, and your going to be further treated there." Naruto didn't say anything, just went back to staring outside. She shuddered, those blank eyes…did not belong on such an energetic boy. Suddenly a tall man walked in, bandana wrapped tightly around his head, his face solemn. Nodding she turned once again to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sure you remember Morino, Ibiki? From the Chuunin Exams?" She asked, and once again Naruto didn't respond, but she continued. "When you are well, he will be the one to help with your treatment." He didn't answer, and Tsunade rose to leave with Ibiki, a soft voice stopped them.

"Why did you do it?" He asked not once turning to look at them. They both stared at him, tense.

"Because we care." Tsunade replied, not pretending to not understand what he meant. Naruto's vacant blue eyes flickered.

"But I deserve to die." He murmured, a sad smile gracing his lips. "After all…demons…are not meant to live…" He turned to face her with the sad innocent smile, and she shut her eyes and walked out with Ibiki. She hoped that maybe they could still help him. She turned to Ibiki.

"Tomorrow you will take him…and you will do what you can. I trust you." Ibiki nodded.

"I will do what I can, but…" He glanced back at the room. "I will make no promises."

"Just try."

"He's to young to even be thinking such a way." Ibiki murmured as he walked off.

"I know…" Tsunade whispered as a lone tear trailed down her cheek. _Oh, Naruto._

Elsewhere

Kakashi leaned against the wall of his apartment, gazing at the clear blue sky through his window. _It should not look so beautiful...on such a horrid night._ Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the folded picture of Team Seven. The blood had long since dried, and was beginning to flake off the flimsy paper. _How many times...have you stared at this photo, and tried to gain strength from it, Naruto?_ Sighing, he briefly pondered how he was going to tell Sakura, that her remaining teammate is going to be taken into therapetic isolation because of suicide attempt. She was not going to take it well at all. In fact...she might even accuse him of lying. _Not that I'd blame her...it's so hard to imagine him feeling desperate enough to do this._ He clenched the photo and gazed at Naruto's silly grin, Sakura's bright smile and Sasuke's scowl trying to cover up his happiness at his new 'family'.

Closing his only visible eye, he let the photo flutter to the ground. _Naruto...I'm so sorry. I should've noticed how much you were suffering. I should've done something sooner. Naruto...I failed you as your teacher. You should've been able to come to me about anything...and instead I pushed you aside for Sasuke...and you almost died because of that. Naruto...please, please forgive me._ Tears dropped onto the photo, and he raised his hand and covered his visible eye as sobs wracked his body. _Naruto, I'm so sorry..._

_**Who Understands Me But Me**_

_'...they paint the windows black, so I live without sunshine,_

_they lock my cage, so I live without going anywhere,_

_they take each tear I have, so I live without tears,_

_they take my heart and rip it open, I live without heart,_

_they take my life and crush it, so I live without future,_

_they say I'm beastly and fiendish, so I have no friends,_

_they stop up each hope, so I have no passage out of hell,_

_they give me pain, so I live with pain,_

_they give me hate, so I live with my hate.'_

**Jimmy Santiago Baca**

Okay, so what do you guys think? This is the moment of truth….should this be made into a story? I need lots of reviews, opinions, ideas and options, what do YOU want to happen? Should Naruto Get Better? Go Crazy? Run Away? Try to kill himself again? Become a 'blank doll' shinobi? Should his comrades find out? But most importantly, do you all like this enough for this to be a story?


	3. Chapter 3

_Every human being on this Earth is born with a tragedy, and it isn't original sin. He's born with the tragedy that he has to grow up. A lot of people don't have the courage to do it. Helen Hayes_

"I deserve to die." He murmured, a sad smile gracing his lips. "After all…demons…are not meant to live…"

"Tomorrow you will take him…and you will do what you can. I trust you." Ibiki nodded.

NOW

_Tomorrow I'm going to be taken away…_ Staring out the window and into the starry sky, blank eyes gazed emotionlessly. _Why?_ A bandaged fist clenched, the first sign of emotion he has shown since entering the hospital. _Why did they save me?_ Dull eyes narrowed as he glanced down at his wrists. It had taken a lot of time and practice…but he managed to lock the Kyuubi's chakra away for the time being…_And I will keep it locked away for longer yet…_

He carelessly looked around the white room, his nose quivered as he smelled the antiseptic and sterilization in the room. _I don't deserve to live. Why don't they understand that? If I were to die, things would be better…and…_ He got a violent flash of Sasuke shoving the Chidori into his chest._ …Team 7 would be better off…without a weakling like me._ Once again he gazed at his bandaged wrists. It was unbelievable that hidden underneath were about fourteen stitches in each arm. After unclenching his hands he gently placed one upon the plastered wrists, his face emotionless, but his mind a whirling mass of dark hatred.

"I hate you." He whispered, to his unknown savior. _I'm so sick of being happy…of trying not to worry people. I do everything I can to make others happy. I always do what they ask of me, no matter how stupid it is. _He dug his nails into the white bandages. _So why?_ He clenched tighter. _Why…why can't they allow me to be selfish? Why can't they allow me to just this once…do something right?_ The soft cracking of the bandage echoed in the silent room, but blonde didn't care.

_I will not allow myself to live. There is nothing left…I'm just so tired…tired of everything. This isn't fair…_ He gently ripped the bandage, and only one focus remained on his mind. _I will die before the dawn._ As his bare arm was exposed to the cool air he examined the black thread, standing out starkly against his pale skin. Gingerly, he fingered the jagged lines, before stopping at the edge of the thick thread. Grasping the thread he pulled, not wincing as a sharp pain shot through his arm, and a crimson liquid began beading, and forming a thin trail down his arm. _Why doesn't it hurt?_ He pondered as he pulled the thread a little more. _Why do I feel nothing? Shouldn't I even feel sadness? Joy even? I'm doing the right thing…this is how it's supposed to be! But why…_ He pulled it a little more and more red liquid came forth. _ Why do I feel nothing?_ He pulled harder. _Why do I feel so empty inside? Why do I always have to be alone?_

He was oblivious to the world around him, focused completely on his bleeding arm. Suddenly a warm hand grasped his own, stopping the frantic tugging, firmly pulling it away. He didn't even look up to see who it was. He didn't even pause as the person's other hand gently pressed a cloth against his wrist. _ Why…is this so familiar to me?_ He had no time to think any further before a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh Naruto…" His eyes widened slightly in shock at the voice he knew, but that was all the reaction the man got. He just ignored him, hoping that he would take the hint and leave…but no luck there. Shizune rushed in and when she saw the red cloth being held against Naruto's wrist, and his other hand being restrained, immediately went to work.

"Naruto, what were you thinking?" She t'sked. Immediately she checked the severity of the damage he had done before checking the iv. "You didn't do too much damage this time…but you have to stop doing this." Fidgeting slightly around Naruto, the man released his hands as she inspected his arms. Looking into his faded blue eyes, her own eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I'm sorry that you feel this is necessary Naruto, but it isn't. People care about you, and I will not allow you to continue with this behavior." Suddenly his arms felt as if they were bound as her hands went into an unfamiliar seal. He looked up at her sharply.

"What did you do?" He asked, his voice a husky rasp.

"Nothing permanent, I've just rendered your arms useless for the time being. This has to be done, I won't let you kill yourself." He didn't say anything, instead staring outside again. Sighing, Shizune re-bandaged his arm and walked outside, but not before looking back.

"If anything is needed, or happens…just give a shout." She stated flatly, nurse to caretaker tone. A professional's voice, Naruto noted silently. Then she was gone, just leaving Naruto alone with the man. A stifling silence filled the room and Naruto could feel the other's gaze on him.

"Why are you here?" He pondered out loud. "It's not like you ever cared what I did before…not like you ever noticed anyways." He turned his gaze away from the window for a second. "Eh...Kakashi-sensei?" He felt a grim satisfaction of seeing a slight wince befall the older males form before he looked away again.

"Tomorrow you're going to be taken into isolation…for therapy." Kakashi said mildly. Naruto didn't respond. "Naruto I'm sorry…" He murmured. Naruto didn't look at him.

"What for? I'm the one who did what I did. I did it because I wanted to…because it needs to be done." Kakashi winced at the flat tone in the once energetic boy's voice.

"I'm sorry because…I should've realized sooner what has been really going on." Naruto whirled on him, his eyes flashing furiously before dying into a blank gaze.

"You…never cared before. Why do you even bother trying to pretend now?" He asked flatly. Kakashi didn't get a chance to respond. "With Team 7, it has always been Sasuke this…or Sasuke that. I know…That I am the weakest person on the squad, I know I'm a screw up…and I know it's my fault that Konoha's prodigy has been taken away. It is my fault that all this has happened."

"No, it isn't!" Kakashi snapped. "I am the one responsible for everyone on this squad. I protect all of you…I should've been there for _all_ of you. It was my fault for not seeing that…for not realizing and stopping what I was doing. Naruto, you are a strong shinobi, who I know will have the strength to become Hokage. But what will become of your dream if you die?"

"How can I be Hokage…if I can't even save one person in this village?" Naruto replied.

"But what about your friends? What about those who care about you?" Kakashi shot back.

"They would get over it. Death happens…what's a few tears, knowing that the villagers will be safer with me gone?" He paused. "Besides…it's not like anyone will cry if I'm gone, in fact they'll be relieved. They'll be relieved that the dobe, the monster…is dead." Kakashi stood up swiftly, knocking the chair he previously sat in, over.

"Don't you dare speak like that!" Kakashi all but shouted. "Don't you dare think that no one will cry over you!"

"But it is true. Sakura will only be sad…because I failed to bring Sasuke back. The village doesn't care because their demon problem will be eradicated, and nobody will have to worry about little ole Naruto getting in the way. Everyone is happy."

"That is not true." Kakashi whispered, Naruto gazed at him with slight confusion.

"Nani?"

"You heard me." Kakashi stated, glaring at Naruto, whose gaze didn't waver from the older Jounin. "Did you not hear Iruka? Did you not see his tears as he saw you there? Bleeding to death before his eyes? Did you not hear his pleas to you to stay here with us?" Naruto froze. _How could he know that? No one would know that unless…_ He remembered the harsh pressure on his wrists, and someone telling him to stay awake. Realization dawned in Naruto's face as he gazed at Kakashi, his blank face molding into that of a smoldering hatred.

"It was you." He snarled. Kakashi looked taken aback.

"Nani? What're you-"

"You were the one who ruined everything!" Naruto shouted at him, trying to lunge at him, only to fumble. Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the raging child. Never before had he felt such killer intent from one so young. _Could it be the Kyuubi's?_ He wondered vaguely as the boy glared at him spitefully._ No, this is all…of Naruto's own hatred. Is this how you feel?_

"I hate you! I hate all of you! Why do you lie to me?! It doesn't matter! This is what I have to do! Why can't you see that?!" He shrieked at him only to pause as Kakashi gently grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto demanded, his face slowly becoming a blank slate. Mentally he was fuming because he couldn't move his arms. _Why is he embracing me? Why is he doing this? Why, why, WHY?_

"Naruto, you are so young…yet you carry such a heavy burden. I should've been there for you more. I should've listened…and I failed you." He murmured. "You are a fantastic person, a strong shinobi…who will become an even greater Hokage."

Naruto once again gazed out the window, choosing not to reply, only to see the pinkening sky as gold peaked over the horizon.

"It's dawn." He murmured tonelessly. Kakashi pulled back from the teen and stood facing him.

"Naruto…" Just then the tall formed of Ibiki was standing in the doorway.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am here to take you for treatment." He stated simply as Naruto ignored him. Sadly Kakashi watched as the once vibrant, blonde-haired boy was standing next to Ibiki, dressed in black pants, his sandals and a black short sleeved t-shirt. _Where is his hiate?_ Kakashi wondered distantly before realization hit him with a sickening jolt. _It can be used as a weapon…_Before Naruto passed Kakashi looked at him.

"What do you want me to tell the others? They will ask about you…they will wonder where you've gone." Kakashi stated calmly. Naruto just stared at him as Ibiki held a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Tell them…whatever you feel you must." He said as Ibiki gently steered Naruto out of the sterile room, and into his new isolation.

"Oh…Naruto…" Kakashi murmured. _What am I to do now? Sakura…needs to know…needs to know what happened._ He thought as he exited the hospital. As he walked towards the memorial stone, he brought out his orange book out of habit. He looked at it, his eye not moving over the words. _I didn't expect to see that. I didn't want to see him in the action of hurting himself._ He thought._ No one deserves so much pain. He deserves so much more than what he has gotten. _He gazed at the tablet over his book._ Sensei…Obito, what should I do?_ He resumed staring blankly at his book for a few minutes. He let the warm sunrise hit him, and the birds chirped. _ Ironic…that something as bad as this happened on such a beautiful day._ Then he just stood there, not moving, not talking…not even thinking.

"No…" He finally decided. "When they ask…they shall receive the answers they deserve." Then with a snap of his book, he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

PLEASE REVIEW

So are you guys enjoying it? I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little short, but I've been busy studying for my ACT's, rolls eyes oh joy… But anyways, if any of you should have some ideas that you desire for me to use, or have something in mind that you desire…just click the little button

Down

Here

there ya go!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Laugh and the world laughs with you;_

_Weep, and you weep alone._

_Solitude, Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

_Hmph…so this is isolation huh?_ I walk next to Ibiki silently. He hasn't tried talking to me, and I'm not going to bother starting a conversation with him. I never really liked talking. Shikamaru was right this is troublesome. I stifle a sigh and glance up at the sky. The sun chased away all the stars now. _What a drag…_ I snort softly, not bothering to look at Ibiki as he glances at me. _Hmph…now I sound like Shikamaru…_ The rest of the walk is uneventful and quiet as Ibiki escorts me. When we reach a building I freeze. Ibiki stops next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I don't answer, instead just staring at the dull building. _This is…this is…_ My eyes narrow and I throw a glare his way, feeling my eyes flash momentarily red, but I don't care. _What the hell are they thinking? Do they think this will help at all? _I feel something I hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. I return my gaze to the building, I haven't been here since I was a child…and I never wanted to return.

"Do you know where we are Naruto?" Ibiki asked me curiously, covering up his disturbance from my glare with a relaxed composure.

"Yes." I answer shortly. I don't want to talk about this…I don't want to be here. This is why I didn't like Sai, he's part of _Them_. The others think I'm some big idiot, and maybe I am, but at least I know the truth about him.

"Care to tell me where we are?" He asks cautiously. I almost snort. _ He's not very subtle is he? Trying to dig into my past._ I gaze at him steadily. _Tut, tut Ibiki-san, you'll have to do better than that._

"No, and I'd rather not be here now." I replied. "As a matter of fact, I shouldn't even be talking to you now."

"Naruto, you are a broken shinobi. You know as well as I that this is strictly protocol." He stated simply as we stared each other in the eyes. I saw it, that thing I hate most. Scowling slightly, I narrow my eyes._ I will not be pitied. Why can't they understand that my death is necessary?_

"You're…all the same." I murmur before looking away waiting for him so we could resume walking. He didn't say anything instead tightening his grip on my shoulder in warning as I clenched my fist, not like I'm able to do much. Shizune's jutsu still hasn't worn off, and the most I can do is clench my fingers. _Hmph…whatever. You won't always be here._ I look up at the approaching building. _I will achieve my goal, and I will not let your pity get in my way._ Suddenly the doors open and Ibiki gripped my shoulder even firmer. If I weren't so accustomed to pain I would've flinched. I narrow my eyes at the figure that walked outside the compound. A thin frame slowly walked through and I saw the small person freeze as they saw me. I work hard and I muster up my mask once more.

"Yo Sai!!!" I grin laughing. "Long time no see!" No point in having two uncomfortable people, so I'll let him remain on familiar ground…after all this is his territory. I watch as his eyes quickly calculate before he works up his own mask. He grins widely.

"Why, Naruto, what are you doing here?" He's trying to distract me…not going to work. I grin wider.

"Why do most Shinobi get sent here?" I asked back, ignoring Ibiki's grip on my shoulder. I look up at the sky. "It's so sunny. Goin' to meet Kakashi-sensei, eh? You know he's goin' to be late no matter what, probably goin' to be savin' a drowning fish or something today." I babble, completely disgusted with myself. Sai continues evaluating me. Slowly I let my mask drop as I gaze at him seriously.

"Besides, isn't it I who should ask why you are here? It's a bit strange for a _genin_ to be casually walking out of ANBU quarters." His grin drops as he gazes at me.

"You hiate…you're not wearing it." He murmured, suspicion dancing in his eyes, otherwise his face was completely blank. "Why?" I scowled.

"Your part of ROOT. You tell me." I drawled, clenching my fist again only to have Ibiki once again grip my shoulder. Sai's observant gaze wandered over Ibiki before falling onto the white bandages on my clenched fist, understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Clever…I never thought you'd be the first one to figure out my position. But then again, I never thought I'd see you walk through these doors." Sai stated. Sure, he's the one who may have replaced Sasuke…but he's not him. He is not worthy of my confidence. No one is. I was born alone, I lived alone and I will die alone, nothing will change that. No one ever cared before, and I will not let myself fall for this façade that everyone is putting up. Nobody had any concerns for me before, they barely even noticed me before. They just don't want to chance to have the demon released in such a short space of time with the possibility of war occurring, they just think that if I die the Kyuubi will be released. That will not stop me. I will do what is best for this village, even if it is my own death.

Ibiki began walking me up the steps, Sai didn't move as we began walking past him. His hand snaked by and grabbed my arm above the bandages. I stopped and Ibiki tensed immediately. He gazed at the bandages before looking me straight in the eyes.

"Did Sasuke really mean so much to you that you had to do this?" He asks almost curiously, and I gaze at him blankly.

"Not everything revolves around Sasuke." I state simply. He still hasn't let go, and it unnerves me. Ibiki has released my shoulder and is just observing the situation stiffly, prepared to fight if need be.

"What about Sakura?" He asks inquiringly, grinning once again. "What shall I tell her, should she ask of your whereabouts?"

"I doubt she'll ask out of concern. She never has before, and neither has anyone else. I am nothing but a burden. A demon that needs to be put down." I say calmly, I'm not worried about what I said, because I know he already knew about the Kyuubi. His grin dropped immediately.

"…This is unexpected, you were always so happy." He pondered aloud. I mentally scoff. _Is he still trying to keep his mask on?_

"You are not the only one that wears a mask, Sai." I state bluntly. I begin walking towards the door with Ibiki behind me before I throw one last glance at him. "I've had my mask for years, you've only had yours for a few weeks. It needs more work, I figured out who you were in five minutes. Shikamaru and Shino may take up to a few more days. Just a word of advice if you desire your mission to remain uncompromised." With that I walk through the doors and I hear them lock behind me.

TEAM 7 TRAINGING GROUNDS

Sai met up with Sakura at the training grounds and grinned brightly.

"Hello Sakura." He said cheerily as he sat down in the grass underneath the tree.

"Hey Sai." She smiled and went back to looking at the clouds, watching the sun slowly fill the sky. "Gwah! He's late again!!!" She shrieked. "Why do we even bother to come on time, when sensei shows up almost 3 hours late all the time!?" Sai shrugged and laughed. While her back was turned he observed her closely. _Doesn't she even notice that Naruto is not here either? If so, why doesn't she inquire about him? Isn't that what people do when they're concerned?_ He pondered, rethinking all the books he's read and the emotions he studied. He was broken out of his train of thought as Kakashi popped up.

"Yo!" He said waving with one hand while his other held his perverted orange book. Sai looked at him inquiringly from behind Sakura as she began ranting at him about being late. _His eyes aren't moving over the page…either he has that book memorized, or something else is on his mind._ Sai grinned before greeting his sensei.

"Hello Sensei." He said grinning widely.

"Hello Sai." He said as Sakura stopped yelling and started looking around.

"Sensei…didn't Naruto come with you?" She asked concerned. Sai watched curiously. _She thought Naruto was with Kakashi-Sensie, hm?_ He pondered, and turned to Kakashi. _Now what do you have to say? Maybe I don't have to inquire you later…_

"Nope." Kakashi replied, his eye squinting in an upward curve. Sai sighed silently. _Okay then, maybe not._

"Oh, well…then what are we going to do until he gets here?" She asked. "He hasn't been sleeping well, so maybe he's finally sleeping at home." She pondered aloud. Kakashi watched her over his book, and Sai observed both silently, grinning outwardly.

"I'll go over and check on him. Hopefully he didn't get himself sick with his lack of sleep." She murmured and turned.

"No." Kakashi said with a loud snap as he shut his book and put it in his pocket, causing Sakura to stop in mid step.

"What?" She said puzzled.

"I said 'No'." He said simply, his one eye focused on the two students.

"But sensei, it wouldn't be fair to keep on training without him." She said still turning to continue on towards Naruto's apartment.

"He's not there." Kakashi said simply, his arms crossed over his chest, and his stance relaxed.

"Nani? Then where is he?" Sakura demanded, green eyes flashing dangerously. _'Nothing would stop Naruto from coming to training…unless…'_ Her eyes widened. "What's wrong with him? Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Kakashi said simply. _For now anyways…_

"Then why isn't he here? He wouldn't miss training! Not unless something was severely wrong!" Sakura demanded. "So what's wrong with him?! Why isn't he here?!" Sai watched silently, his grin dropping.

"Yes sensei, please do tell us as to why our small-dicked companion isn't here." Sakura ignored his obscene comment for once and glared at their one-eyed sensei.

"You really want to know, hm?" He said, his voice aloof. _'Are they sure they want to know what happened to their companion?'_ "Well, to be honest, he won't be showing up for a while."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened and Sai froze. _So it's true…that fool really did it._ Sai thought.

"He's not going to be on Team 7 for a while." Kakashi said vaguely, still wondering how badly the two were concerned for their teammate. _'Is Sakura prepared to lose another teammate so soon? Especially since Naruto has just come back.'_ He looked at Sakura's panicking face.

"Sensei…what's going on? What's wrong with Naruto?" Her voice was laced with panic.

"Last night Naruto was admitted to the hospital, in critical condition." Kakashi said seriously. Sakura froze and Sai gazed evenly at their sensei.

"N-nani?" Sakura murmured. "Then we have to see him! Is he okay? What happened to him?!"

"No Sakura. We cannot see him."

"To hell with that! We can see him, he's our teammate, if he's in trouble we have to make sure he's alright." Kakashi gave a small smile at her declaration, not that she could see it.

"Sakura…Naruto is not there anymore. He was dismissed early this morning."

"Then where is he?" Sakura asked. "Why isn't he here?"

"What happened to Naruto?" Sai asked softly, Sakura paused and looked at her dark-haired teammate.

"Iruka and I have grown concerned about Naruto's recent behavior and went to check on him last night. When we got to his apartment, he was severely wounded, and lost a dangerous amount of blood. So he was admitted into the hospital."

"But if he was injured that badly, he should still be in the hospital, he shouldn't have been dismissed this morning." Sakura said hopefully.

"I was there when he was taken this morning." Kakashi said evenly. "So I assure you, Naruto is no longer in the hospital."

" 'Taken', what do you mean 'taken'?" Sakura asked. "He'll be back soon right? Was it Jiraiya-san who took him?"

"No…" Kakashi said, taking a deep sigh. "Earlier this morning, Naruto was taken away to Shinobi isolation."

" 'Isolation'…?" Sakura murmured looking confused. "Sensei, what's-"

"Shinobi Isolation is when a ninja becomes mentally unstable, and inflicts injury upon themselves with the intent to die." Sai said flatly, cutting her off. "Normally that could be dealt with by taking them off missions for a while, and giving them therapy, but if the shinobi could compromise their team and village with their death, they will be taken to isolation, and trained in the body and mind." Sai looked directly at Sakura and Kakashi. "Basically, their being reprogrammed."

"Yes, that sounds about right." Kakashi said. Sakura's green eyes widened as she gazed at her teacher.

"But, sensei…that would mean Naruto…he tried to…" She cut herself off, unable to continue.

"Kill himself? Yes, that's what he tried to do." Kakashi said flatly.

"No sensei. Naruto would never…he wants to be Hokage. He would never do anything that could compromise his dream."

"Sakura, its true. Naruto did try to kill himself, Iruka and I barely found him in time last night." Kakashi stated. "I know that the truth hurts, but you asked and I answered…just like Naruto asked."

"But…he would never…"

"When a shinobi feels they are no longer useful to their village, if they feel they've let their comrades down, they no longer see a need to continue to live." Sai said calmly. "Naruto had quite the demanding dream, to be Hokage means that you have to be able to protect everyone in your village regardless of the situations."

"Sai-" Sai continued on, ignoring Sakura.

"When he failed to bring Sasuke back, he probably felt he was a failure, that's a lot of pressure for a genin, even of Naruto's personality. He was expected not to bring back a friend, he was demanded to bring back a teammate and comrade, a traitor and a genius heir to the Uchiha clan. When he failed to do that, the rest of the village was quite cruel about it. There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't reminded of his failure."

"Sensei…is this true?" Sakura asked, her eyes begging. "Is the reason Naruto did this…is the reason he tried to hurt himself because of what happened?"

"Yes, but you must remember the kind of life he lived Sakura. He lived alone his whole life. Those who cared for him were too few and far between. When people like Iruka come around, he holds onto them for dear life. They are his source of balance. When team seven formed, he saw us as a family he never had. Sasuke was a brother to him, so when he failed to bring him back, he left a part of himself behind. Naruto feels he is not deserving of the life he has, when he failed those he cared for. So he has focused his mind on ending his life, to make up for failing his comrades and village."

"But I don't understand sensei…why didn't he tell anyone? Why did he continue smiling?"

"It's like Kakashi-sensei said." Sai said, a frown marring his face. "Naruto has lived his whole life alone, he hasn't had people to take care of him, like we have. He's always taken care of himself, and he lived with years of mental abuse before this. Surely even you have noticed that?"

"But, he's always smiling…" Sakura murmured. _'How can we not have noticed just how much he was hurting inside?'_

"It was Naruto's mask. It was how he protected himself." Kakashi said solemnly. "No one was able to see through it, I doubt even the Third saw through it. He has the capabilities to become quite a skilled shinobi."

"…Naruto…will get better." Sakura said after a few minutes of silence. "Because…Naruto is strong." Sai just gave a grin and Kakashi looked at the two.

"So we better train, and make sure that dobe doesn't get a head start on us eh?" Sai said grinning. "We had better let him know, that we're going to get stronger as well, ne?"

"Good, then let's start tomorrow. I'll let you two think things over for today." With a wave he vanished.

At the Moutain

Kakashi gazed steadily over the village, his one eye observing the happy faces beneath him. _Not one of the know the damaged they have done to a strong shinobi. They have no idea of how strong that boy could be. They should be honored that he wants to protect this village!_ Kakashi didn't move as he felt a presence behind him.

"So I assume you ran into him? You didn't seem to surprised when I told you two." Sai walked forward.

"Yes, I ran into him." Sai said shortly. His face blank of all expression.

"What's wrong, you sound troubled."

"He…knew who I was. Before anyone else…even you." Sai murmured, looking out over the edge of the mountain as Kakashi looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Hm…I wonder just how smart that kid really is. How much has he really hidden."

"He said he had his mask for years, so he noticed me almost instantly…that kid is quite observant." He said thoughtfully before turning to Kakashi. "I talked to Yamato-san before I came to the meeting." Sai said suddenly switching to his grin.

"And?" Kakashi grumbled.

"He didn't mention much, other then getting a new recruit." With that Sai began walking away. "Oh well, ja ne." With that he vanished with a cloud of smoke.

"Damn…so they're going to make Naruto ANBU huh? Maybe they did see his talent after all." Kakashi murmured softly. "I wonder how long it will be until we meet again, hmn?"

Little did the rest of the village know that it would be years before Naruto would be seen, and that when he will be seen, he will be completely different from what he once was.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Forgiveness means letting go of a hurtful situation and moving on with your own happiness" Amanda Ford_

"I can't believe that it's been three years." The young pink-haired kunoichi mumbled, sitting next to the blonde Yamanaka.

"I can't believe he did what he did." Ino replied, fiddling with a yellow flower.

"Naruto, was so strong, he was always smiling…he was always there for everyone. Despite how mean they were to him in the past." Chouji mumbled while munching on chips. Shikamaru looked at the shogi game he was playing, Neji moved the piece carefully, only to have it countered by Shikamaru.

"His heart was just too great for his own good, it was only a matter of time before it broke." Neji murmured. "He always put everyone before himself, he shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, well we weren't exactly helpful either." The brown-haired boy snapped looking up from a giant dog who was sitting next to Hinata who was twiddling her fingers, and Shino who was just looking at who knows what. Shino and Kiba didn't change much, and Hinata got rid of the restricting sweater, instead wearing a loose, short-sleeved, violet shirt.

"It couldn't be helped. No one noticed just how miserable Naruto was until it was too late. I mean, if even his sensei's or Iruka couldn't tell how depressed Naruto really was, then how were we supposed to notice anything?" The chuunin moved another piece on the board, causing Neji to curse. "In the end this was an inevitable outcome."

"Is that how you've been coping? By pretending that no one would've noticed?! That this was mean to happen?!" Sakura snapped. "We were his friends! We should've known something was wrong right away."

Sighing, Shikamaru turned around from the game as Neji put it away. He observed all of Rookie 9 and Team Gai. Lee stood behind Sakura and Ten-ten was throwing kunai's at a target a little ways away. Ino didn't respond, only continued fiddling with the flowers in her lap.

"Naruto wore a mask his entire life. He did it to help conceal his own pain. He didn't want anyone to know how much he was really hurting inside. He hid his misery behind a mask of cheer and laughter, he was incredibly intelligent but he believed that if people knew he would get problems thrown his way. Naruto was only doing what he did to protect himself, even the hokage didn't know the real Naruto." He laid down on the grass and stared at the sky. "How troublesome."

"Hey, where's Sai?" Ino suddenly asked. "He's always disappearing and popping up randomly since Naruto left." She placed the flower into a pile. "How weird."

"Sai was very curious about Naruto-kun after what happened." Hinata murmured. "Perhaps he is trying to figure out what happened to make Naruto so upset?"

The whole group was silent as they shrugged. It has been three years since Sasuke left, three years since Naruto tried to commit suicide, and it has been three years since they all found out about what happened.

Flash Back! 2 days after he was taken

"Hey where's Naruto?! We were supposed to hang out and train with me an' Lee today!" Kiba shouted as he approached Sakura and Sai. It was only two days after the two found out about their blonde teammate, so they didn't know what to tell Kiba and Lee.

"Yosh! Yes, tell us, where is our most youthful friend!!??" Lee asked in excitement. "Perhaps he went to the wrong training area?"

"Should we tell them…?" Sakura asked Sai softly. Sai didn't smile or respond for a while, instead studying Kiba and Lee who stared at them in curiosity.

"Yes, they deserve to know. They were all his friends." Sai said seriously. Sakura nodded before turning to the two confused genin.

"We'll tell you, but first please find and ask the rest of Rookie 9 and Team Gai to come and meet us at Training Ground 7."

"Uh…sure, we'll be right back then." Kiba said, his brows crunching in confusion. "C'mon Akamaru!"

"Of course Sakura! If I am not back within ten minutes I shall run a hundred laps around Konoha! And if I cannot do that I'll do one thousand push ups!" He cheered before taking off after Kiba.

"I don't think I can do this…" Sakura murmured. Sai looked at her, his face was emotionless.

"What? Tell them that yet another teammate of Team Seven has traveled down a dark path? Possibly one he cannot recover from?" Sai questioned.

"…" Sakura didn't respond, instead folding her arms and clutching her elbows close to her. "I'm scared."

"And you should be." Sai simply stated, placing a hand on his hip. "After all…two down, one more to go as the saying goes." Sakura's green eyes flashed as she whirled around to face him. Fury showing in her face.

"Don't you dare say that!" She shouted, throwing her fist at him, which he easily caught. "Don't you dare…" She murmured weakly, her hair shadowing her face. "Naruto…is stronger then anyone of us gave him credit for. He worked very hard his whole life…and not one of us knew how much he was suffering on the inside." Her fist clenched within Sai's grip and tears fell to the ground. "I never should have made him make that stupid promise…"

"What?" Sai, in his confusion gently released his grip. Sakura didn't move, only letting her arm drop.

"I never should have made Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back. If I hadn't had done that…this wouldn't have happened." Sai frowned.

"You're wrong. This would've eventually happened someday. Maybe not as soon as it did, but it still would've happened somewhere along the road." Sai stated simply. "Naruto has endured hardships we can only imagine. He had someone he viewed as a brother almost kill him. He failed to bring his comrade back home safe and sound, and two of his teammates almost died." Sakura winced at each statement.

"I-"

"It's true, that had Naruto not made that promise, none of this would've happened. The fact is, something even more traumatic may have happened…and none of us could've been able to do anything about it. He would've broken completely." Sai continued as though she hadn't interrupted. "In fact, its better that this happened the way it did."

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked, her watery eyes filled with confusion.

"Kakashi-san and Iruka-san were able to tell that something was wrong. They were able to tell that Naruto was suffering, and thus they were able to get to him in time. Whereas, in the future, should something like this had happened, Naruto's mask would've been held so firmly in place, no one would've noticed anything was wrong until after he was dead." Sakura closed her mouth, her gaze averted from Sai's serious face.

"What Sai says is the truth Sakura." Kakashi said as he came out of the tree, for once his hand was empty of that wretched orange book.

"No, it can't be. Naruto would never have been driven that far." She stated vehemently.

"Sakura, think about it." Kakashi said evenly. "Naruto is a true shinobi. He has suffered many hardships, and he has never shed a tear, at least not in front of us. When his heart was breaking, he was still smiling at us. When Sasuke left, his spirit began to crack, and he still kept going until the burden of his guilt became too much to bear."

"What are you saying sensei? That this was completely inevitable?" Sakura asked. Sai remained silent and folded his arms, eyeing Kakashi curiously.

"Sakura, it isn't uncommon for a shinobi to kill themselves over the guilt of a mission gone wrong. A mission that involved loved-ones and comrades not coming back. The case is, when only one shinobi comes back from a mission where they lose one comrade, or maybe even their whole squad, they'll become depressed. They'll blame themselves over 'What-if?' situations, even if others do not." Kakashi stated, his voice flat. "In fact, it isn't uncommon that shinobi will force themselves to forget about those who care about them. They'll convince themselves that it was their fault and that they deserve to be punished themselves for it."

"You speak from experience, Kakashi-sensei?" Sai asked curiously, and Sakura stared at him as well.

"Indeed, many shinobi have been driven to the brink of depression and suicide due to missions." He stated simply. "So it wouldn't be too strange that if anyone was asked, they'll know at least one shinobi who suffered a break-down." Sai stared at him inquiringly.

"Who was it?" He asked, Kakashi didn't respond and Sakura's head twisted to look at Sai. "Someone close to you suffered the same way Naruto suffers now. Only you could not save them…could you?"

"Sai, don't that's none of our-" Kakashi cut her off.

"That's alright." Kakashi said with an air of indifference. "My father committed suicide because of a mission gone wrong." An air of finality in his tone. Sai still stared at him with inquiry, ignoring Sakura's sympathetic gaze.

"So are you doing this for Naruto…or to ease your own guilt?" He asked almost innocently.

"Wha-" Kakashi snapped at Sai.

"Come now, don't take me for a fool. It is no secret that many in this village would celebrate the death of Naruto. There is so much hatred directed towards him its stifling." Sai stated his eyes narrowed. "So how does Naruto know that what you did is for him, as a student, comrade and friend? How do we know that you didn't help him because you felt you had to?" Just as Kakashi was going to answer the rest of Rookie 9 and Team Gai landed in the training grounds. The four sensei's gazed at each other.

"So what's this little gathering about?" Asuma asked lazily, his cigarette hanging lazily from his lips.

"We need to discuss something." Sakura murmured. Hinata pressed her fingers together nervously.

"Um…S-shouldn't we w-wait for Naruto-kun?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, speaking of him where is that pipsqueak? I haven't seen him for a while." Kiba piped up.

"This is so troublesome, why'd you call us all here saying we need to talk, if not all of us are here?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Yosh! We need to wait for our most youthful friend!" Lee shouted. The sensei's remained quiet as they looked at the depressed faces of Kakashi and Sakura, and the tenseness in Sai's body.

"Naruto…isn't coming, is he?" Neji asked watching the rest of Team Seven. No one answered.

"Yeah, why isn't he here, wasn't he informed?" Ino demanded, staring at Sakura in confusion.

"T-this is about Naruto." Sakura muttered.

"Tch, so troublesome, what happened?" Shikamaru muttered, leaning lazily against a tree while Chouji munched on some chips.

"H-he's uh…" Sakura stuttered, fumbling slightly.

"Something happened didn't it?" Kurenai asked softly. The students, except Sakura and Sai, looked at her curiously as she stood next to Asuma and Gai.

"Kakashi…he didn't…" Gai asked, his boisterous voice softened.

"Indeed. Team Seven felt that you should be informed of a situation involving Naruto. Since you are his friends you deserve to know." Sai stated simply, not at all disturbed when eyes fell upon him.

"What happened?" Tenten asked simply. Neji stared calmly as did Shikamaru.

"Uh…two nights ago Naruto was taken to the hospital." Sakura said, proud that she managed to hold her voice steady.

"What?! Then why are we here? We should visit him! After all he visited all of us in the hospital!" Kiba shouted, startling poor Akamaru, Shino shifted next to him and Hinata's eyes widened and they shifted to go.

"WAIT!" The bustling stopped at Sakura's shout. "He's no longer there…he was taken into isolation."

"What?" Confusion was written all over the genin and one chunnin's faces, they turned to face their sensei's.

"How bad?" Asuma asked staring at Kakashi seriously.

"Pretty serious."

"I'm sorry my rival, something like that should not have happened to one so young and youthful."

"Hey! Wait a minute, just what the heck is going on? What does going into isolation mean anyways?!" Ino shouted. The rest nodded their heads in agreement. The three teachers looked amongst themselves before looking at their students.

"It means that Naruto tried to kill himself." Asuma simply stated. The silence that fell was deafening. Shikamaru abruptly straightened and looked at his sensei, his eyes widened in shock, Chouji dropped his chips and Ino just stared.

Hinata paled considerably as she stared wide-eyed at her sensei, Shino stood still while Kiba was gaping. Tenten looked shocked as she stopped fiddling with the kunai in her hand. Neji looked at Gai seriously, his eyes narrowed and byakugan activated. Lee's face was shadowed. Sakura and Sai shifted uncomfortably as Kakashi's hands rested on their shoulders.

Shikamaru was the first to move quickly followed by Kiba and Neji.

"What are you doing?" Kurenai demanded. Shikamaru stopped and glanced back.

"This is one sick joke for you to play." He stated, his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted in a sneer. "I'm going to see Naruto."

"He's not at home." Asuma stated simply, eyeing the group as they went to join him. "He's not going to be in the hospital either. In fact…look all you want, because you'll never find him." That caused the group to stop cold.

"He's not…dead is he?" Chouji asked, breaking the silence.

"No, he was taken from the village. It is what happens when a shinobi tries to kill his or herself. They are taken from the village to be trained mentally and physically." Gai stated.

"That doesn't sound so bad, just like extra training." Ino said.

"It's just the same as torture for someone who wants to die. All that is going on is that they're reprogramming the shinobi." Kakashi stated simply.

"What?!" They all shouted, Sakura included.

"Don't worry." Sai said calmly. The group turned around to look at him, the teachers eyed him curiously. "He'll be back in a couple years. So don't worry, just train hard, and he'll be happy as long as we're all here." A smile graced his face as he turned and walked away from the group.

End of flash back

The group slowly got up and watched the sun as it slowly crossed the sky. Saying their goodbyes they went home. Unknown to them, icy eyes stared at their village, a dark cloak rustling in the breeze.

A dark-haired teen jumped next to the figure on the head of the Third Hokage.

"How long are you planning on hiding up here?" A smooth voice asked.

"…" The figure didn't respond. The dark-haired teen examined him, noticing that the boy was as tall as he was, and he could tell that he was nimble and quick when needed. He didn't get a look at the boy's face, since it was covered by a mask, a sword strapped to his back, and a kunai holster strapped on his right leg. His hands hidden inside the pockets of his cloak.

"Well as interesting as this one-sided conversation was…I really need to get going." The teen gave a quick smirk before disappearing with a soft poof. The boy didn't move for a while, just observing the village.

"Hmph…I'm back." A blank voice murmured, as the figure held his hands together in a seal before disappearing.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
So what do you guys think? Sorry I'm a bit slow on updating, I've got a lot of homework and tests to make up, plus research essays!! So please once again, continue sending me ideas and support and I'll continue to update!


	6. Chapter 6

A good man dies when a boy goes wrong

A good man dies when a boy goes wrong.

Unknown Source

"Tch…three years." A flat voice stated calmly as dark eyes stared at the sky.

"Oh wow, so the great Uchiha can count." A boisterous voice caroled followed by a short yip as Kiba walked up with Shikamaru next to the slouching Uchiha. Sakura walked up shortly behind with Hinata and Ino.

"I don't even know why you bothered to return Sasuke." Sakura murmured, fiddling with a strand of hair.

"Things are different now, Uchiha. So don't go sulking about thinking we'll cater to your every need." Kiba snarled. "We're only stuck here because we're under orders from the top."

"Well there is no sense moping about it." Shikamaru stated. "Things will return back to normal soon enough." Nobody said anything, just sitting in a uncomfortable silence. Sasuke looked down at the village.

"This was where _he_ always came when he was troubled." Ino finally murmured. The others didn't say anything, just gazed around the scarred head of the Yondaime.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed, the others shifted uncomfortably. The silence continued until a blur of green flashed from the distance, quickly scaling the rocky mountain side before finally coming to a stop in from of most of the Rookie 9.

"Lady Hokage has a mission for you, Kiba and Hinata. Shino is already on his way." Lee stated loudly, his eyes flickering towards Sasuke briefly, a scowl settling on his features. "I'm to take your place on guard."

"Thanks a lot Lee." Kiba nodded. "C'mon Akamaru." The small dog quickly jumped onto his owners shoulder with a short bark.

"Thank you Lee-kun." Hinata whispered while twiddling her fingers.

"It is no problem, although I cannot say that this mission is my pleasure." Lee stated as he glared at Sasuke. "Although it is pleasurable to have a mission with you, my lovely Sakura-chan."

"Ugh, Lee." Sakura murmured with a small smile.

"Just get going." Shikamaru murmured as Hinata and Kiba took off in a quick blur. Shikamaru gazed lazily up at the darkening sky for a few minutes before talking. "Uchiha, I don't know what you're planning, but whatever it is, you may as well give up. Naruto is no longer here to cover for you, and I sincerely doubt that Sakura will take your side anytime soon as well."

"Tch, I don't need them." The dark haired teen growled.

"Yes, you proved that when you tried killing your own teammate, and abandoning your home village." Lee hissed. "And then you have the nerve to ruin the beauty of our village by returning when you are no longer wanted."

"Lee." Sakura murmured placing a placating hand on his shoulder. The older boy nodded and took a calming breath.

"Forgive me, Sakura-chan. For I have lost my temper, in order to make it up to you I will do two-hundred sit ups and three-hundred push ups along with running around the village twenty times."

"You don't need to do that Lee." Sakura chuckled.

"Since one idiot is here…" Sasuke muttered, not looking at any of the three shinobi. "Where is the dobe."

The silence that followed was deafening. Sakura shifted uncomfortably as her fist clenched in Lee's new chuunin vest. His hand reached up and gripped hers in a silent form of comfort. Shikamaru shut his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded. "Where is he?"

"Not here, obviously." Shikamaru muttered.

"I demand to know."

"You're in no position to demand answers." Shikamaru snapped his eyes opening and narrowing at the fuming Sasuke.

"You do not deserve that knowledge. For you are not a faithful shinobi of the Leaf Village like Naruto." Lee said calmly. "You lost all right when you tried to extinguish the flames of youth from your own comrade."

"Lee, Shikamaru." Sakura stated, her green eyes watering. The two boys looked at her, Sasuke's black eyes glaring daggers at the three of them. He wanted to know what happened to his friend.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Lee asked softly.

"Perhaps we should just tell him?" She murmured. "It would make our job easier, because then the odds of him just running off and looking are smaller."

"Despite your good intentions Sakura, the Uchiha is undeserving of the knowledge you wish to distribute." Shikamaru said calmly.

"I _will_ tell him, not because I used to like him, but out of the obligation of informing an old teammate what happened to his team." She said softly. Her watering green eyes hardened and darkened in a calm fury. She raised her eyes and glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, traitor of Konhagakure," she walked towards Sasuke, "betrayer of friends…" she stopped shortly in front of Shikamaru and Lee, "murderer of friends."

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything as his eyes narrowed at the pink-haired girl.

"Three years ago, Sasuke Uchiha, you abandoned your friends and village to seek power and revenge." She stated calmly. "Three years ago, you left me broken hearted at the gates of Konoha. Three years ago, you tore Team 7 to ribbons. Three years ago, you killed Naruto." Sasuke didn't say anything. The only sign he felt anything was the clenching of his fist.

"I didn't kill the dobe, I left him alive in the Valley of the End." He snapped. Shikamaru and Lee snorted.

"You destroyed Naruto's most youthful spirit." Lee sneered at the shocked boy.

"What?"

"Since you obviously don't understand." Shikamaru stated lazily. "I guess we'll just have to spell it out for you."

"The Naruto you remember is gone." Sakura said flatly, her eyes boring into Sasuke's. "Naruto disappeared a long time ago, and I don't think he's ever coming back."

"Naruto is in isolation." Shikamaru added at Sasuke's quirked eyebrow.

"_Isolation?_" Sasuke said, shock naked on his face. "That will mean the dobe tried…"

"Yes." Lee nodded grimly. "Naruto tried to extinguish his own youthful flame three years ago. In two more days, it will be four years ago."

"We thought he was fine." Sakura whispered weakly. "He was acting normal enough. He trained harder than ever."

"That's what he wanted everyone to think." Shikamaru stated. "No one knows what was really behind that grinning mask of his. No one knows how long he has truly been hurting." Shikamaru watched as Lee gently took a silently crying Sakura into his arms, before he (Shikamaru) took a step forward towards Sasuke. "Team 7, and the Rookie 9 were the only things that held Naruto together. We were the only things that he had to look forward to every day."

"You're lying, that dobe had nothing to be upset about." Sasuke snarled. "That dobe has no idea what suffering is like"

"Naruto never had a family. The closest thing he ever knew before Team 7, was Iruka-sensei and the Third Hokage. He was always abused verbally and physically by the villagers his whole life. He had no one to protect him from the horrors of his childhood." Sakura murmured from within Lee's arms.

"Naruto just couldn't take it, and he decided to slit his wrists." Shikamaru said simply, gazing at Sasuke. "From what we can put together, stress and depression just got to him. The scene told us that his apartment was trashed once again, it was obvious that Naruto hadn't stayed there for a while, where he stayed we don't know. But as he slit his wrists we only know that he was thinking of Team 7."

"You can't possibly know that." Sasuke sneered. He couldn't believe it. Naruto, the dobe with a smile like a ray of sunshine, a laugh that was always echoing about was depressed. Naruto, the blonde boy who vowed that he would be Hokage tried to end his life.

"He was next to a broken picture of Team 7 when he was found." Shikamaru stated.

"The only reason Naruto's even alive now, is because he ran into Kakashi-san earlier that night. Kakashi -san was concerned over Naruto's behavior and stopped by with Iruka-sensei, only to find him covered in blood." Lee said stiffly over Sakura's head.

"It's rumored around the hospital that Naruto also tried to kill himself again once he regained consciousness." Sakura sniffled. "Kakashi-san managed to stop him before he was taken away to isolation." No one said anything for a while.

"'Kakashi-san'." Sasuke stated. Sakura snickered before turning a cold glare at Sasuke.

"Oh yes, I suppose you don't know." She said coldly, a deadly smirk on her face. "Because of you Team 7 is dead. We had a new teammate replace you, his name was Sai. It was well for a while, then, well…Naruto." She shrugged. "We all waited, but then we fell apart. Kakashi still trains Sai and me every week, so we're ready for our teammate when he comes back. Unofficially we are no longer a team though. Kakashi works with ANBU, Sai works for Hokage." She smirked at Sasuke. "And I'm Lady Tsunade's Apprentice."

"We need to get going." Shikamaru murmured as he watched the sky get darker. "Your curfew is about to start." As the group started walking in silence, Sakura paused next to Lee and stared blankly at Sasuke.

"I suppose I need to say this Sasuke." She said softly. "You got what you wanted that day when you tried to kill Naruto. For you didn't kill him physically, but you destroyed his spirit. When Naruto comes back, he won't be the Naruto you know."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't look at her.

"Oh, and by the way." She shot him a bitter smirk. "Welcome back."


	7. Author's Note

Hello everyone. I'm just placing this notice up in all my stories to let everyone know that I'm still alive and I'm still writing. I wish for everyone to know that I am sincerely sorry for all delays in my stories. There is just so much going on. Right now I am working two jobs and am currently a full time college student. On top of that my only support from my family has passed away due to cancer and I'm currently grieving. Don't worry though I will have my updates up soon. Writing is my therapy and my relative never wanted me to give up, so for her and all of my still devoted readers out there, I will continue. Thank you all very much for all your support out there.


	8. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence, but there are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long.

This is my protestation against the removal of our beloved lemons. Sure, there are some crass and crude representatives of the fiction world out there, but do they really need to be the cause of the the works of art that grace this site to be demolished in an instant? NO!

SO rise up my fellow fans of fiction, and sign your online handle to this fine petition and together we WILL stop the travesty of this movement!

Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Also, show support here: : / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 5/ #63703800

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

ibdemented

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

xAkireix

LadyLucifer94

Kuramasgal

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
